


Breaking Through

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Blood, Choking, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, M/M, Masochism, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Sadism, Sub Drop, Under-negotiated Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren is accustomed to a certain amount of pain. More than that, he needs it, feeds on it. After killing Snoke and becoming Supreme Leader, pain is harder to come by. He thinks he may have found a solution in Armitage Hux...but Ren gets rather more than he was expecting.





	Breaking Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmn_werefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmn_werefoxes/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday, Romi! I wanted to find some way to thank you for being such an amazing reader and cheerleader and friend. Your support has meant so much to me. This is for you.
> 
> (For detailed information about the archive warnings, please see the endnotes.)

Hux’s face is going purple. Kylo’s been choking him for a long time now. He could tighten his Force-grip, break Hux’s neck; he could just keep holding Hux like this until he passes out, and then until he dies.

Instead, Kylo lets go, and Hux falls to his hands and knees, gasping for air, trying to push himself to his feet prematurely and falling right on his ass.

“You just don’t know when to shut up,” Kylo mocks him. “I don’t think you’ll ever learn, no matter what I do.”

Hux glares up from the floor, steadies himself, stands. “A yes-man is of no value to you. Not in the position of general,” he says—or rather, croaks. “You need me and my honesty.”

“And you’ll stay,” Kylo says, “no matter what I do to you?”

Hux’s face is still red from being strangled. His lips twist. “I am loyal to the First Order, Supreme Leader.”

“You’d kill me if you could,” Kylo says. Hux wisely doesn’t respond, though his answer is obvious. “Come.” Kylo spins, cape furling out behind him as he strides to the entry hatch. Hux only hesitates a moment before he’s at Kylo’s heels like an obedient dog.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux huffs, “what is the purpose of your summons?”

Kylo doesn’t answer; he leads Hux away from the throne room and through the maze of corridors and lifts until they reach the command crew’s living quarters.

“If you wanted to confer in your chambers,” Hux points out in a rasp, “we could have met there.”

“You’re right,” Kylo says.

Hux makes an irritated noise. “Are you trying to antagonize me, Supreme Leader?”

“Right again.” Kylo turns to usher Hux into his quarters, grinning at the look of confusion and anger on the man’s face.

Hux puts his nose in the air and sweeps grandly past Kylo. His bravado is short-lived; Hux stops abruptly in the entryway, hands going to fists at his sides. “Supreme Leader,” he says, “what is the meaning of this?”

“What do you think?” Kylo asks, genuinely curious. He palms the door controls, and the hatch hurtles closed behind them with a clang that is gratifying in its finality.

Hux jumps a bit at the noise, but his eyes are fixed on the scene before him. “I think,” he says, voice steady, “your interest in testing my limits has gone a bit far, Supreme Leader.”

It’s a fair assumption, and to be honest the one Kylo hoped he’d make. There’s an elaborate rack at the center of the room, more adaptable than the standard interrogation chair, capable of positioning a humanoid body in any number of unpleasant, vulnerable positions. Off to the side, a long table is laid with a diverse selection of pain implements, from whips, floggers and canes to blades and electric wands to clamps, binders and shock collars. The room has been cleared of everything else.

“Take a closer look, General,” Kylo invites, and Hux obeys with his chin held high, sneering down his nose at the table. There’s a stink of trepidation around him, but of course he’ll put on a bold act. While Hux is familiarizing himself with the tools, Kylo shrugs off his cape, works his way out of his tunic, and removes his boots and socks. “I only have one rule,” Kylo says finally. Hux looks back in time to see him shucking off his pants. “No damage that bacta can’t heal within 24 hours.”

Hux takes what seems to be an involuntary step back. His hands are still in fists. “Supreme Leader,” he says, but then Kylo removes his undergarments too, leaving all his clothes in a pile on the floor. Hux’s mouth snaps shut.

“You’re confused,” Kylo says with mock concern, smirking. “Allow me to clarify.” He steps forward; Hux backs further away, but Kylo doesn’t approach him. Instead he climbs onto the rack, hissing at the feel of cool metal against his bare skin as he settles in. “Secure the restraints,” he tells Hux. When Hux doesn’t immediately move, he barks, “Now, General.”

Hux’s gloved fingers are slow but precise as they lock Kylo’s wrists and ankles in place. Kylo tests the restraints with a jolt that makes Hux jump again. They hold, and Kylo hums his approval.

Hux is staring at him. The general isn’t stupid. He understands what’s happening, now; he’s just wary, and rightfully so. “I’ve given you my rule,” Kylo says. “Follow it, and there will be no repercussions for anything that happens here.”

“None of that ghastly choking, then?” Hux asks.

“Not for this,” Kylo says. “But don’t worry. I have plenty of other reasons to choke you.”

Hux snorts. His eyes move to the rack, taking in the adjustment mechanisms. It really is a clever device. And Hux is a clever man; with a few pulls of various hydraulic levers he’s bent Kylo at the waist, stretched his arms out and back, and spread his legs. “I knew you’d be perfect for this,” Kylo says.

Pain flares suddenly across his left buttock, searing stripes that leave him burning. Spots dance in front of his eyes. “Quiet,” Hux snaps, circling back to Kylo’s front. He’s holding a cat o’ nine tails, and Kylo is sure nothing has ever looked so natural, like Hux was born to wield it. “Or I’ll shut you up.”

Kylo grins at him. “You can try.”

Hux leans in close. He looks half-crazed, and a nervous sort of excitement is rolling off him in waves, like he’s been given everything he ever wanted and he’s not sure where to start first. Kylo has never noticed how murky green his eyes are, how brilliantly red-gold his eyelashes. “I think you’ll find, Supreme Leader, that bacta can heal quite a bit of damage in 24 hours,” Hux says in a low voice that shoots straight to Kylo’s gut.

Not just his gut, Kylo realizes as his cock rouses with an insistent throb. An unexpected development. Hux gives him no time to think about it, though, bringing the whip sharply down again. Kylo lets out a long groan as the cords dig into his skin, drawing lines of blood down his shoulder and chest.

Dazed, Kylo raises stinging eyes to find Hux evaluating his handiwork. “This is too much damage at one time,” the general concludes, prodding at one of the lashes hard enough to make Kylo wince. “It’ll be over before it even begins, and I want this to last.” He moves behind Kylo again, dropping the cat o’ nine tails with a clatter on the metal bench. “I hate you, you know,” he says conversationally.

“I’m counting on it,” Kylo says.

Hux is quiet. Then pain whites out Kylo’s vision, and he shakes in his restraints. It takes him three blows to realize that Hux is striking his injured buttock with an ungloved hand.

“Snoke called you a child,” Hux says loudly. Kylo wonders how he knows that, but it’s hard enough just to parse what Hux is saying what with heavy, regular smacks sending pain blossoming through his ass and shooting up his spine. “But he was a fool. You’re no child, Ren. The scavenger is a child. You’re an adult. An entitled, overemotional adult who doesn’t understand the word ‘no’. Raised, no doubt, by overly indulgent parents, and then indulged again by Snoke. You think not getting your way means you’re being oppressed.”

The physical pain is exactly what Kylo wants, but this diatribe is infuriating. “Shut up,” he growls wetly. Behind him, the implements start shaking against the bench, rattling louder and louder. The very air seems to vibrate with his displeasure.

“Oh, of course you would prove my point,” Hux snarls, bringing his hand down even harder. “The moment something happens you don’t like, you pitch a fit. ‘No repercussions,’ you said. Your word has always meant nothing. This is why you are unsuitable, unfit to lead the First Order.”

Kylo is breathing heavily now, hands clenched in fists. “I meant it,” he huffs out. “No repercussions. But—”

“You only gave me one rule,” Hux says, landing one final stinging slap. “And I haven’t broken it. Unless my words are somehow damaging you, Supreme Leader?”

Incensed, Kylo jerks against his restraints. “Shut up,” he says again.

“No,” Hux says. He presses his fingers into Kylo’s abused buttock, squeezing the hot, bloody flesh, and Kylo barely manages to withhold a scream. “You wanted me for this, and you’re getting me.”

Hux trails his hand along Kylo’s back and side as he returns to Kylo’s front, smearing blood and sweat over Kylo’s skin. “You’re powerful,” Hux says softly, “and you don’t deserve that power. And you’re beautiful, and you don’t deserve that either.” He brings his hand to Kylo’s face, wipes it against Kylo’s cheek, pushes three fingers into Kylo’s mouth. “Have you ever tasted your own blood, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo glares at him, but his anger seems to be sublimating, the sparks across his skin melting into his body to simmer in his belly. He’s thoughtlessly sucking Hux’s fingers before he realizes what he’s doing.

Hux shoves his fingers deeper, forcing Kylo’s head back. His eyes are wide and dark, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Kylo’s own tongue is running along Hux’s fingers, tasting blood and sweat. “This is the most beautiful you’ve ever looked,” Hux says softly.

Kylo suddenly becomes aware of the painful hardness of his own cock, straining away from his body.

Hux notices at the same time. He glances down, smirks. Reaches back below Kylo’s bowed chest and stomach and wraps his still-gloved hand around Kylo’s length. Squeezes and twists, hard.

Kylo’s scream is muffled by the fingers in his mouth as he comes, immediately and violently, all over the durasteel floor. He shudders, twitching and gasping, as the leather of Hux’s glove strips him raw. Then his muscles give out and he slumps in the restraints, shoulders wrenching painfully as gravity fights the wrist braces keeping his arms spread.

He’s struggling for breath, blinking to clear his vision, when he finally registers that Hux is talking. “Interesting,” Hux says, pulling his fingers free of Kylo’s mouth. He drags his hand over the whip stripes on Kylo’s shoulder, making Kylo hiss. “How often have you touched yourself and thought of me? How long did it take before that wasn’t enough anymore?”

“This isn’t—” Kylo pants defensively. “I didn’t—this is just about pain.”

“Oh?” Hux asks, cupping Kylo’s injured pectoral and digging his fingers in. “Did your dick get hard during Snoke’s punishments, too?”

Kylo wants to spit Of course not, but that would prove Hux’s point. Hux seems to know the answer anyway; he smiles and pats Kylo’s cheek. Then he slaps it so hard Kylo’s head whips to the side.

“Given this intriguing new development,” Hux says, but he doesn’t continue. Kylo hears him removing his other glove as he circles back to the cart again. The implements rattle as Hux seemingly rifles through them.

“Get on with it,” Kylo huffs, working his jaw against the hot tingling in his cheek.

“As you wish, Supreme Leader,” Hux says—and then Kylo feels his asscheeks being spread open wide.

“Hux,” Kylo says with sudden alarm, but now Hux has let go with one hand and there’s—something—prodding at his asshole. It’s hard, too hard to be even a finger. And then it’s pushing into him, stiff and so very, very dry. It hurts, in a way Kylo has never felt pain before. He grits his teeth and lets out a heavy grunt. “Hux,” he tries again, eyes stinging.

“Have you ever been fucked, Ren?” Hux asks.

Kylo shifts his jaw, purses his lips, ignores the question.

“I imagine you thought I’d use this cane differently,” Hux says.

“You’re supposed to be hurting me,” Kylo says, hating the strain in his voice.

“Aren’t I?”

Once, Hux was nothing more than a nuisance. An obstacle, but ultimately unimportant. Now, he’s infuriating, and Kylo can’t get rid of him. “Why,” Kylo seethes, “can’t you just do what I want?”

“Because I know better,” Hux says. The rod twists, scraping Kylo’s insides, and it burns. “Is this unpleasant?” Before Kylo can answer, Hux smacks Kylo’s wounded asscheek, jostling the cane inside him and making him yelp.

Scowling, Kylo attempts a taunt. “What, Hux?” he pants out. “Did you get so lonely being the only one with a stick up your ass that you had to share?”

Hux ignores him, pushes the rod deeper and deeper, slowly draws it back out and forces it right back in. “You’re tight,” he says, sounding half like he’s being inconvenienced and half like he’s pleased. “But I think you can handle me.”

The cane stops moving; Kylo can feel the length of it that is not inside him just hanging there in midair, jutting straight out. Hux’s footsteps move away from the bench, away from Kylo. Kylo hears a door swish quietly into the ceiling. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for lubricant,” Hux says, “because you’re the one who’s supposed to be in pain here, not me.”

“You’re actually going to fuck me.”

“Yes, I am. Now tell me where the bloody lubricant is.”

Kylo scowls, clenches around the cane, tries to push it out. “All these ways to torture me, and you choose this,” he complains. “Why?”

This time it’s Hux who doesn’t respond; Kylo hears the cabinet in the refresher open, then the sound of rummaging. He sighs and calls out, “It’s not in the ’fresher.”

“You might’ve saved us both some time,” Hux sniffs, and Kylo hears him cross to the bedroom. He must find the lubricant immediately, because his clipped footfalls are coming back in Kylo’s direction in a matter of moments.

With no warning, before he’s even come to a full stop behind Kylo, Hux yanks the rod out of Kylo’s ass. Kylo manages to bite back a scream, but he can’t help sucking in air, breathing heavily through the pain. “Fuck,” he huffs out.

“Now,” Hux says, and Kylo hears him opening his fly. He can’t see anything, can only listen to the rustle of clothing, the click of the cap, the obscene squelch of lubricant. “Here we are,” Hux says, and his warm, wet, velvety-soft cockhead is pressing against Kylo’s asshole, and wait, how did this happen—

Hux lets out a shuddery groan as the wide head of his cock forces its way past Kylo’s rim. Slowly, he seats himself, filling Kylo deeper and deeper, opening Kylo up, until finally Kylo feels Hux’s pubes against his asscheeks. Red, probably, and dimly, through the cloud of pain and confusion, it frustrates Kylo that he can’t see. He bears down on Hux’s dick in retribution and Hux gasps sharply.

“So tight for me,” Hux says, his voice soft and pleased. Heat rushes to Kylo’s face, and he flexes his hands. He’s completely at Hux’s mercy like this, arms pulled awkwardly back and legs restrained, and that’s almost certainly why something like delight is overwhelming Hux’s surface thoughts. But his words sound so much like praise. Kylo doesn’t think Hux has ever given him an unqualified compliment before. He doesn’t know how to react, doesn’t know how to calm the strange fluttering in his chest.

Hux’s hands, both bare, slide down over the upper part of Kylo’s back, lift off where the bar holding Kylo’s arms gets in the way, and continue across his lower back, down over his ass. He squeezes, opens him further, presses his thumbs against Kylo’s rim. It burns, and Kylo lets out a groan without meaning to.

“Do you like that, Supreme Leader?” Hux murmurs. Kylo shakes a little, rattling the rack, but says nothing. Hux pushes his thumbs in alongside his dick, curls them like he’s going to tear Kylo open. Kylo jolts, rattling the rack. “I’d love to see how much you can take,” Hux muses aloud. “But I couldn’t do it all in just one session. Not if you have to heal within 24 hours.” He sounds regretful. After a moment he withdraws his thumbs and grips Kylo’s asscheeks. “Now, let’s see…”

And Hux begins fucking him. He starts slow, but that only lasts three thrusts. Then he’s clutching Kylo’s hips and driving his cock home hard, again and again and again, as vicious as a stabbing. “Take it,” Hux huffs, but then he’s not talking at all, just breathing heavily and grunting, sounding more and more desperate. His mind is an explosion of pleasure, fragmented, heady. Kylo’s nerves are sparking, tingling. His vision goes blurry.

When Hux comes, he lets out a long moan that makes Kylo’s abused dick twitch. Kylo fights through the haze he’s fallen into, tries to pull himself together enough to mock Hux for not lasting longer—but then, “Perfect,” Hux whispers, sounding delirious, “so good for me,” and suddenly there’s a tightness in Kylo’s chest that makes his eyes sting. He licks his lips, opens his mouth, then closes it again.

Hux is slumped against him, softening dick still inside him. He wraps his arms around Kylo’s waist, reaches one hand up to drag his nails over a pectoral and the other down to find Kylo’s cock. Kylo groans and hisses as Hux takes hold, gives him a few strong jerks. “Please,” Kylo is saying before he can stop himself.

Hux’s hands still. “Please what, Supreme Leader?”

“Please,” Kylo whimpers, “don’t stop.”

Hux lets out an emphatic growl, and his hands begin moving, clawing at Kylo’s nipple and stripping Kylo’s cock mercilessly. Kylo screams and comes again, shaking the rack so hard the clatter rings in his ears.

Kylo is shaking, gulping down lungfuls of air, when Hux pulls free of his ass. Clenching around nothing, Kylo shudders at the empty feeling he’s left with, at the hot slide of come out his hole and down his thighs.

Hux smacks his asscheek, hard, then leans in to lick the heated skin. His mouth moves, lips tasting their way across the meat of Kylo’s ass until they reach his hole, and before Kylo can even process what’s happening, Hux is tongue-fucking him, licking him clean. It should be disgusting, but it’s weirdly comforting, the soft wetness of Hux’s tongue soothing Kylo’s raw rim. Kylo lets out a long, shuddering sigh.

“You took it so well,” Hux murmurs, breath hot between Kylo’s asscheeks. “You’d take anything I gave you, wouldn’t you?”

Kylo feels like crying. He wants to be angry, feels like he should be, but he’s wrung out, used up.

“Did you require anything else of me, Supreme Leader?” Hux asks. Kylo hears him straighten, do up the fastenings of his jodhpurs. His bare hand comes to rest on Kylo’s lower back.

“That,” Kylo says thoughtlessly, his mind hazy. “Stay like that.” He doesn’t understand it, but the warm, light press of Hux’s hand is like an anchor, keeping him from drifting away.

Hux doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t move his hand, either. He stays there, the only evidence of his presence the heat of his hand and his quiet breathing. An unknowable amount of time passes, until finally Kylo’s muscles begin to shake. He doesn’t know why; he doesn’t know what he’s feeling; he still wants to cry.

Hux shifts behind him. “I’m sure you can hold yourself like that indefinitely, Supreme Leader,” he says, and something in his tone makes Kylo think he should be irritated by the comment, but he can’t quite put his finger on why. “But it’s quite late, and I’m due on the bridge for the first shift. Perhaps an end to this is in order?”

Kylo does start crying then. It’s infuriating, but not in a way that he can solve by breaking something. He doesn’t know what he’s angry at or what would fix it. “No,” he says, because that’s the only response he can think of.

When Hux speaks again, he sounds bewildered. “Very well,” he says slowly, “but if I’m to—stay here?” Kylo nods. “Then you must let me get some rest. Get down from there so I might at least sit.”

Relief rushes through Kylo like a stim shot. He points his intent at the wrist and ankle restraints and collapses to the floor as soon as they release him. He’s so tired. He aches. He’s trembling.

Hux shuffles from foot to foot, then steps around to where Kylo can see him. He’s put his gloves back on. “I’d prefer not to sit on the floor, Ren,” he says.

Kylo lurches to his feet and falls again almost immediately, stumbling into Hux. Hux awkwardly catches him before he can slump heavily back to the floor, staggering a bit before wrapping an arm around Kylo’s waist and propping him against his shoulder.

“You’ve removed all your furniture,” Hux says. “I didn’t see it in the bedroom.”

Kylo doesn’t know what he’s getting at. He hears himself letting out a small whine.

Hux sighs and starts half-dragging him toward the bedroom. Kylo tries to help, but it’s hard to keep his feet under him. By the time they get to Kylo’s bed, Hux’s muscles are trembling too.

“There,” Hux says, leaning forward to tip Kylo onto the bed. Kylo lands on his shoulder and pain flares through him, making him whimper. Hux rolls him onto his back, and Kylo whines again when his asscheek hits the mattress. “Your pain tolerance seems to have diminished some, Supreme Leader,” Hux remarks lightly. “I suppose I ought to go ahead and get that bacta, so you’ll see that everything heals just fine in 24 hours.” He starts to move away; Kylo grabs his wrist without thinking. “Stop that,” Hux says. “I’ll be right back.”

He does, indeed, return moments later with Kylo’s first aid kit. Kylo hisses as the bacta patches are applied to his asscheek, shoulder, and chest. When he’s finished, Hux sits next to him on the bed and props himself up against the headboard. “Go to sleep, Supreme Leader,” he says.

“Lie down,” Kylo counters.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Lie down.”

Hux makes an irritated noise but does as Kylo has commanded, scooting down the bed and stretching out alongside Kylo just like he should. Kylo throws an arm around his waist to keep him there, and Hux splutters a bit. “Supreme Leader—”

“Tired,” Kylo says. “Go to sleep.”

“Supreme Leader,” Hux tries again.

“Sleep,” Kylo says, burying his face in Hux’s shoulder. Hux lets out an exasperated sigh, but says no more. Kylo reaches out with the Force to shut off the lights.

~

Kylo is certain he had nightmares—he always has nightmares—but he can’t remember them when he wakes up. He feels warm, and there’s a strange clarity to his thoughts.

Hux wakes and immediately starts shoving at Kylo’s arm. Kylo moves it from Hux’s waist, and Hux rises from the bed, brushing down the front of his uniform. “Am I dismissed, Supreme Leader?” he asks briskly.

“Yes,” Kylo says, not bothering to move from the bed, or even to sit up. He lets Hux get halfway through the door before he adds, “I’ll require your services again, General. Three days’ time.”

Hux pauses in the doorway, doesn’t look back. A wild sort of energy sparks around him, making Kylo’s heart pound. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux says.

**Author's Note:**

> Archive warning information: Sexual consent is not asked for nor given, and at one point a character even seems to be saying no, though not in so many words. The violence includes blows, breaking the skin, and forced penetration with an object.


End file.
